User talk:Saintsalive
Hi, welcome to Pocket God Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Octopus Statue page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Superskateman (Talk) 14:07, 24 July 2009 Redirect Tag I just remembered it. xD #redirect redirectnamehere Shigura 16:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Vampire Bat Trivia You made a mistake on the 'Vampire Bat' article's trivia section. I tried to remove it, but you put it back in the article. The mistake is that you wrote: The vampire bat is the first is the first ever creature in Pocket God. WRONG! It is actually the shark that is the first ever creature in Pocket God. The bat appeared in Ep 10, the shark appeared in Ep 8. I just wanted to tell you this so next time you don't write that in the bat article as it is incorrect infomation. Nothing personal. MagcargoMan 22:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) EDIT By Saintsalive: Wow! You're right! I actually got PG at Episode 8: Jump the Shark, so I should've known that. Thanks for correcting me :) Hi, if your still there Hi, I noticed that you're a big Pocket God fan (You comment on Dave's State of the Island on Touch Arcade occasionly). Anyway. I need your help! This wiki needs sprites, lots of them. One for all the animals in the game. If you still use wikia, please do this. Why don't you edit here anymore? After all, you were a big fan. MagcargoMan 05:42, May 1, 2010 (UTC) EDIT By saintsalive: Of course I'm still here. I love PG, but I don't have time for the wiki. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Hi again. I just read that message you wrote. It's okay, but if you ever happen to edit this wiki some time again, do you think you could rip a few sprites? Just the Squid, Fish, and Swordfish will do. By the way, I heard you won one of the PG contests. Is it true, and if so, which one was it, and what did you get for it? Just interested, see ya! MagcargoMan 08:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) 00Davo? What was with the message you sent to 00Davo? I mean he only had 60 edits. He only edited because I was an unregistered contributer (we're friends in real-life, feel free to ask him). I'm not saying he shouldn't be promoted, I was just wondering why? MagcargoMan 07:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hello Hey, Saintsalive I don't have a Touch Arcade account (as of yet) but feel free to e-mail me at legoboy78@gmail.com. I'm quite interested in what you have to say :) JSquish 00:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I don't remember if I made you an administrator or not when I made this, but if I did, could you make Pocketcow one too? Wikia's changed since I last came onto here and I don't know how to do it. -Matt